


Laundry mishap

by Laramie



Series: Queering the Airdot [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie





	Laundry mishap

“Douglas?”

Douglas was lying flat on his back on the hotel bed. It had been a long day, and he had a migraine teasing at the edges of his vision, so his only response to Martin calling his name was a strained, “Mmm?”

“Either the hotel’s messed up our laundry, or Carolyn has started a cost-cutting campaign that extends to putting her washing in with ours.”

In order to see what on earth Martin was talking about, Douglas irritably plucked the pillow off his face and turned his head. Martin had underwear hanging gingerly from one outstretched finger. Specifically, blue lace underwear. More specifically, blue lace knickers. Even  _ more _ specifically,  _ Douglas’s _ blue lace knickers.

Douglas stared at the underwear. Oh  _ god _ . They must have been inside a trouser leg or something, or perhaps he had had a moment of blindness and thrown them in the washing basket Martin had set out for them without noticing. He hadn’t had the courage to go any further in his explorations of wearing “women’s” clothing yet, and he had been  _ so careful _ \- but now...

Eventually managing to tear his gaze away from the petrifying sight of his own underwear, Douglas’s eyes fell instead on the no less petrifying sight of the disgust-tinged discomfort on Martin’s face.

Very quickly, he mentally ran through his options. Lie; say they weren’t his, and let Martin throw away his favourite pair of underwear, the ones that made him feel most beautiful, and barricade his heart away for another day. Or, tell the truth; risk Martin being cruel to him, or looking at  _ him  _ with an amplified version of the distaste currently colouring his expression.

Douglas consciously smoothed his features into a mask of calm indifference, aiming to give off a vibe of nonchalance. “They’re mine, actually.”

Martin’s face twisted in confusion, but, mercifully, not disgust - yet. “Yours?”

“Yes. I… like to wear them.” Now Douglas was afraid that Martin might laugh, but apparently the deadly seriousness in Douglas’s own demeanour was enough to stop him.

Instead, Martin let out a sigh, sounding almost… relieved. “Thank god I’m not holding Carolyn’s underwear. I don’t think I could ever have looked her in the eye.” He stepped closer to the bed and deposited the blue fabric on Douglas’s chest, before squinting down at him. “Are you getting another migraine?”

Douglas frowned, confused at the lack of response. “Yes. Looks that way.”

Martin put his hands in his pockets and rocked shyly on his feet before realising what he, captain of an aeroplane, was doing, and stopping himself. “My mum used to get those. Sometimes I gave her headrubs if she actually let me help. I could give you one if you like.”

Douglas opened his mouth, but it took a few seconds for his brain to supply the words: “Yes. Thank you. I’d like that.”


End file.
